


Disappear

by Emilylily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilylily23/pseuds/Emilylily23
Summary: Trapped with the feeling of turning out like your father wouldn't often scare many, however for Aurora it's something she hopes will never happen. Aurora Hart, the hidden child, Voldemort's daughter.Cast aside, Aurora's mother was used to help further the power of Lord Voldemort and once she was not needed, she was marked. Fleeing for her life after finding out she was pregnant, Aurora's mother was able to stay hidden until Aurora was born. After placing Aurora into a muggle family, away from the death eaters ability to find her, Aurora's mother was later found and killed by none other than Lucius Malfoy.Aurora's muggle parents, Ethan and Alice Hart, were able to keep her separated from the magical world for many years until she turned 13. Despite being separated from magic, her natural born abilities were realised as she grew and before being found and asked to start her schooling at Hogwarts. Once she began to delve into the magic she somehow always knew was apart of her, her muggle parents felt she needed to know of her true past.Let's follow Aurora as her journey starts to unfold, will the lost child reunite or will she be the undoing along side the famous Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The carriage ride towards the castle was silent.

The only light flickering was that of the small floating orbs at each corner of the cabin as Aurora sat silently picking at her jumper, trying not to think of what was to come. She was alone, apart from the carriage driver sent to pick her up and bring her to the place she would call home for the year. 

Shifting in her seat as the road became more still, Aurora let her gaze move from her hands to the window as the castle was now hiding the view of anything else. The castle was a marvellous sight and Aurora could only watch with worry, a feeling far different from those who already are inside as the carriage moved effortlessly around the court and came to a stop. 

Not taking her eyes off the large doors, the carriage shook as the driver stepped off to open the door for Aurora. Grunting at her with little patience, Aurora collected her things and hurriedly stepped into the courtyard. Turning to give her thanks to the man that had accompanied her, she was shocked to see the driver had placed her things at the edge of the steps and had already began to leave. 

Muttering a few words to herself in discomfort, Aurora groaned to see the steps were not going to be kind to a girl with so many things. Scratching her temple with annoyance, she peered around to see if anyone was watching before pulling out her wand. "Locomotor trunk!" Aurora orders confidently as her luggage begins to rise before she moves it effortlessly up the stairs and towards the castle doors. Picking up her owl's cage in her free hand, Aurora follows the trunk with a small smirk.

As she reaches the top of the stairs, to her surprise the doors begin to open allowing Aurora to take in the figure of a tall woman who appears to be waiting for her with slight dissatisfaction of the time Aurora was arriving. Putting her wand away quickly, Aurora moves to pull her trunk into the view of the woman before being stopped by the tap of a wand. 

"Mrs Hart, I presume?" the tall woman questions, quietly as Aurora can only but nod as she watches the woman tilt her head with wonder.

"Speak up girl," the woman questions again as Aurora straightens up to reply.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Aurora Hart."

The tall woman walks towards Aurora, allowing her to clearly see the woman's features for the first time, "I'm professor McGonagall, I've been sent to bring you to the great hall for your sorting."

"My sorting?" Aurora questions slightly confused as she watches professor McGonagall turn to beckon the caretaker over.

"Mr Filch, have the bags ready to be moved," professor McGonagall orders as the caretaker bows politely before turning her attention back to Aurora, "The sorting hat will determine which house you will be in."

"House? Sorting hat?" Aurora murmurs as she notices professor McGonagall moving towards the doors to another room. Following her slowly, Aurora is told to stay put for the moment as professor McGonagall enters the hall alone. Finally having a moment to herself, Aurora spins around gently to take in the moving pictures and well decorative walls before snapping back to the sound of the doors opening and the professor waving her forward.

Watching professor McGonagall leave to walk back down the hall, Aurora feels the dread fall onto her shoulders once more as the loud sound of murmurs and students talking drift around her. Taking a quick breath, Aurora tries to put her confidence on show as she begins to walk down the hall between rows and rows of students watching her with curiosity. Looking forward and trying not to linger on anyone, Aurora moves quickly to the stage to which she is greeted by none other than Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Stopping at the edge of the stage, Aurora puts on a brave face as Dumbledore beckons her to sit on the stool that had been placed for her sorting. Before the sorting began, Aurora tried hard not to lock eyes with those in front of her that were so eager to figure out who she was. As she sat waiting, Dumbledore tapped his wand gently on his mantle to quiet down the hall.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Or should I say to a new year, Mrs Hart?" Dumbledore's words hit Aurora awkwardly as she spun to nod her head slightly before returning her eyes forward as Dumbledore lets out a small chuckle. "Student's, today is definitely a day in which Hogwarts does not see often," Dumbledore begins to announce as he gestures to Aurora sitting in front of him. "It's not everyday that we have a sorting for a third year, but who knows what might come of it."

Dumbledore's words make Aurora nervous as she begins to think of her past, she drifts in and out of his speech as she starts to worry about what is about to happen. Aurora is snapped back into reality as professor McGonagall moves towards her with a large hat, watching her nervously, professor McGonagall smiles gently before placing the hat on top of Aurora's head. 

"Aurora Hart...Interesting...very interesting," the silence is broken by the hat's bellowing voice, making Aurora jump slightly, "I sense something fascinating about you dear."

The hat murmurs for a while to itself as Aurora finally takes in the students in front of watching with wonder. She moves her head slightly as the hat begins to speak again.

"I sense a greatness in you..I wonder...Have you heard much of the houses in front of you?" 

Aurora fiddles with her nails as she thinks of what to say, shifting on the stool she clears her throat. "I know of Gryffindor...It's said to be the house of the brave...and the daring," as she speaks the Gryffindor tables uproar with cheers of acknowledgement, giving her a sense of appreciation. "Ravenclaw... the wise? I guess they represent knowledge," Aurora's words are clear as she continues to remember what she read before arriving at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw joining in on the praise they were receiving. "Hufflepuff, is the house of the loyal and fair," as she looked around the tables began to enjoy the mentions of their houses, Aurora felt the hat shift on her head.

"And what of Slytherin...? Will your words do it justice?" The hat questions chuckling at the stiffness the words brought Aurora. 

Taking in a short breath Aurora sighs slightly, "Slytherin... is the house of the ambitious and the cunning. They are the dark horse of Hogwarts." 

As the words left Aurora's mouth the murmurs started up again throughout all tables, mixing in with the Slytherin tables proud and excited agreements with Aurora's statement. It felt heavy and the sorting felt long, Aurora started feeling worried as she tried to sneak a peak at professor McGonagall's reaction. As she did the hat shifted once more.

"So you're wondering why this sorting is taking so long eh?..Perhaps the answer isn't as forward as you wish it to be," the sorting hat speaks as Aurora turns to see professor McGonagall shifting her eyes from the hat to Dumbledore. "I can't decide."

"You can't decide?" Aurora chokes out loudly, making the hall go silent for the first time. Aurora felt the eyes of everyone peering at her as if she had done something so strange. "But isn't this what you do?"

"I merely sort through your mind and determine the house, you would best suit," the sorting hat says confidentially as Aurora scratches the back of her palm, "However, you my dear...you a challenge. I sense all attributes from each house from you, so.."

"So?" Aurora butts in more confused than she was before she stepped foot in Hogwarts.

"So...for the first time in the history of Hogwarts... you have the power to decide your fate."

Aurora was stunned as she felt the room's atmosphere change, the students in front of her watching her with confusion. She felt the teachers who had been sitting quietly behind her stirring and she wished she was anywhere but here. Aurora sat quietly not knowing how to process what was happening and she felt her body go rigid. She sat like this for a little while before jumping at the touch of Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder.

"What an interesting turn of events," Dumbledore bellows loudly as the hall once more goes quiet with anticipation, "we will continue this sorting in a moment after I have a few words with Mrs Hart, but for now feast and the choice she makes will become clear before the end of the night." 

The great hall fills with chatter as the a brilliant feast appears on the tables, the teachers start to mutter more openly and Aurora feels Dumbledore's hand leave her shoulder. As she turns slowly to see professor McGonagall remove the hat from her head, she finally starts to take everything in and she can't seem to help but laugh awkwardly. With the help of professor McGonagall, Aurora is taken to a small room to which Dumbledore is standing by the fire. As she reaches the chairs before him, she glances around to take in the dimly lit room before hearing Dumbledore cough for her attention. 

"It appears your time at Hogwarts won't be as normal as you had hoped," Dumbledore says offering a seat to Aurora as she shakes her head.

"Why is this happening? Is it because of Vold-," Aurora starts to question shakily as Dumbledore stops her from saying his name with a simple wave of his hand.

"I'm not certain he's the reason for this, but there must be a reason for the sorting hat to have trouble with sorting you into a house," Dumbledore mutters turning his attention back to the fire, "Whatever the case, you have the chance to choose your destiny Mrs Hart, but with that...I have something to ask of you."

Aurora watches Dumbledore carefully as he doesn't turn to face her, the worry she had been trying to settle returns to her mind as she feels that what Dumbledore is going to ask of her, is something she's not going to like...


	2. Choices

The air felt wrong as Aurora stood watching Dumbledore fiddle with something in his pocket, still facing the fire. Eventually the mood shifted and Dumbledore turned slowly to finally look Aurora in the eyes before brushing his fingers through his beard. 

"I want you to choose Slytherin." Dumbledore's words hit Aurora sharply as she couldn't help but to let out a small gasp of confusion. 

"I'm sorry professor, but I'm not sure I heard you correctly," Aurora asks nervously as Dumbledore merely moves to sit on one of the chairs by the fire, "you want me to choose Slytherin?"

"Yes."

Aurora was stunned to say the least, "I'm shocked you would even think I would consider that house," she whispered hurt, "I don't want anything to do with the house my fa-..that monster was apart of."

Dumbledore sat silently, tapping his fingers against the arm rest, "I know it might seem hard for you to believe but Slytherin isn't as bad you would like to believe."

"Are you kidding me?" Aurora let out harshly as she began to pace out of frustration. "I can't, I won't! I don't want the risk or even the slight chance that I could become like him."

"You choose your own destiny, Aurora."

Aurora scoffs at the man sat calmly in the chair in front of her, despite her frustration he didn't seem fazed. "Why..? Why do you want me to choose Slytherin..?"

The room began to feel cold, Aurora felt uneasy and the worry began to take hold of her as she started to pick at her nails before finally sitting in the free chair, opposite Dumbledore. Looking from her hands to Dumbledore, Aurora pushes her hair behind her ears as Dumbledore focuses his attention on her properly for the first time.

"I have a request," Dumbledore begins to explain not moving his gaze from Aurora, "I want you to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy.." Aurora mutters weakly as she revisits a strange memory almost like a dream, "you couldn't possibly mean...the son of the man who...killed my mother?"

"The very same, yes."

At this point Aurora has risen again, backing away with anger rather than fear. Her body felt hot and heavy as she fought back the feeling to scream. As she tried to collect herself and her thoughts of what Dumbledore had asked she could only laugh.

"You're joking right?" Aurora blurts out scoffing as she turns to move towards the fireplace to lean on the cool stone around it, "I would rather die then go near that boy." Turning back to face Dumbledore whose expression had still not changed since the conversation first started, Aurora rubbed her temple frustrated by the sense of confusion she was feeling. "Why?"

"Why what?" Dumbledore tilts his head slightly.

"Why ask something like that of me?" Aurora whispers barely able to withhold the pain she was revisiting, "I can't pretend to befriend someone whose father killed my mother!"

Dumbledore once again runs his fingers through his beard before glancing at the fireplace once more, "Shall we determine someone's fate, or someone's moral standings based on their blood?" Dumbledore's words hit Aurora like a ton of bricks.

"I..." Aurora can only barely mutter as Dumbledore turns to face her. Aurora's mind swirling with the feelings of not wanting to be considered like her father, yet she felt no remorse to do the same for Draco. She was confused.

"My dear, Draco isn't his father," Dumbledore expresses quietly not letting his gaze drop from Aurora, "I think it will soon be time for him to follow his father's footsteps, but I want to make sure we are ready for when that happens."

"Don't you have teachers for this? Why do you need me?" Aurora mutters shocked at what she was being asked to do.

"Teachers can only do so much," Dumbledore says returning his gaze to the fire, "I need to have someone close to him..if there is a chance to save him, we must take it."

"Save him?"

Dumbledore tenses as he rises to his feet, "a death eater's life is filled with nothing but misery and death," the words were emotionless and harsh as Dumbledore moves towards the stairs leading back to the hall, "Draco deserves to live a normal life, no matter who his father is...don't you think?"

With his final words, Dumbledore returns to the hall leaving Aurora a moment to her thoughts. Her head was spinning, filled with doubts and confusion as she tried to make sense of what she was about to do. Was she going to choose to do as Dumbledore asked, setting herself up for the risk of falling in the hands of her past or would she choose a different path.

Standing in silence for what felt like hours, Aurora began to walk up the stairs back to the hall, still undecided on what she was going to do. As she placed her hand on the door and pushed it open, the hall fell silent as Dumbledore moved towards the middle of the stage to beckon her forward. Taking a deep breath, Aurora feels her body move itself to Dumbledore as he begins to talk to the students once again interested in her presence.

"Mrs Hart will now decide on the house she will be sorted into." Dumbledore's words ring in her head so loud that Aurora slightly winces at what was happening around her. Taking one last look at Dumbledore who was facing forward, Aurora takes a chance to look at each house in front of her. Deep down, she felt in her heart she wanted to choose Gryffindor but as she glanced over the students in front of her, she realised she began to speak without thinking. 

"I choose...Slytherin."


	3. Slytherin

"I choose...Slytherin."

The words left Aurora's mouth loudly enough for the hall to hear her, but not with the confidence she'd tried to use to cover the fear her heart was feeling. The air felt hot and her skin began to prickle as she felt the conversations start again while the Slytherin tables roared with excitement for new meat.

With the choice made, Aurora felt Dumbledore lightly push her forward as he realised she hadn't moved. Aurora glanced back with a grimace before turning to make sure she wouldn't fall down the stairs as she headed for a free spot at the tables she would sit at for the rest of the year and the years to come. Breathing in slightly Aurora swiftly ran her fingers through her hair before scanning the tables, the Slytherin students were either sat proudly as if to show off that she had made the right choice or idly as if they had no care in the world or in her. 

Pulling at her tie awkwardly she spotted Draco picking at the potatoes in front of him with his fork, his eyes focused on the holes he was making. Aurora gritted her teeth and noticed that the spot beside the boy in front of Draco was visibly less small then anywhere else, so with a small exhale she walked towards it.

Standing now almost at level to Draco, Aurora glanced at the boy next to the free spot. Pushing her hair from her face, She put on a quick smile before pointing next to him.

"Is this spot taken?"

The boy had already noticed Aurora and had been watching her since she started walking towards the group, his smile looked dangerous and something about him felt alluring.

"Not at all," The boy replies confidently as he slides down the bench pushing a much larger and stockier boy with him, "I'm Blaise, it's nice to meet you." 

Aurora sat down with a quick nod of acknowledgement and a push at the plate in front of her to show her disinterest in the feast before her, "If you weren't paying attention before, I'm Aurora."

Blaise let out a short laugh before spinning his body to angle himself facing Aurora directly, "I'd say I was paying attention, but I was always told to not tell lies."

"Telling lies makes things fun.." Aurora comments softly as a frustrated scoff enters the short conversation forcing her to look up and across the table.

The scoff came from a short dark haired girl, her arms crossed firmly against her chest as she observed Aurora and Blaise, "Gag." The girl rolled her eyes as she spoke before turning to face Draco who had only now slightly become interested in the conversations around him. 

"Don't mind her," Blaise mutters chuckling while grabbing a baby carrot and throwing it at the girls head to her disgust, "That's just how Pansy is, always jealous of the pretty ones."

The girl who Aurora now came to know as Pansy, grabbed quickly at the carrot that stuck to her collar before hurling it back at Blaise, "Shut your mouth Blaise!" 

Trying not to smile at Pansy's reaction, Aurora notices Draco's eyes had finally fixated on her and with a small cringe she tried to turn her attention back to Blaise.

"Anyway, let me continue to introduce you to the lovely people around you," Blaise whispers not as quietly as he had hoped resulting in the eyes of the students close to him to roll with disgust, "I'll at least name a few."

This time it was Draco who let out a frustrated groan, Aurora could only glance at him before feeling the anger inside her growing. Letting herself look at him properly even just for a moment, she watched as Draco shoved his fork completely into one of the potatoes on his plate before looking directly at her. 

"How boring," Draco mutters rudely as he takes a moment to look Aurora up and down, "I'm not in the mood Blaise, especially when I don't feel like being introduced to this nobody?"

Aurora felt frustrated and the anger she felt had almost reached the point of exploding. This arrogant boy that sat in front of her, acted as if she was nothing just because he hadn't heard of her and for once in her life a small defeated feeling of no one knowing her back story made her enraged. Aurora couldn't help but to stand and without realising her hands banged down roughly against the table making her plate shutter awkwardly.

"You..." Aurora snarls out, her body on fire with pain but as she felt the words catch at her throat and the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, she stops herself nervously before turning and leaving the group baffled. 

Feeling the eyes of all on her, Aurora rushed towards the doors that led out of the great hall. Not turning back, Aurora pushes the doors open quickly before turning to run down the hall to the anywhere but where she was. Feeling the air pricking at her eyes as the tears began to run down her cheeks, Aurora found herself outside once more. Aurora couldn't notice much of her surroundings as her eyes stung with tears that she couldn't stop, her body felt numb and she tried to push out the thoughts that had entered her mind.

Aurora felt angry, no she felt furious and it wasn't at Draco.

Aurora managed to make her way to a cold stone bench before the feeling in her legs wavered. Her body stung and her head felt like it was going to explode. As she gripped her sleeve to wipe at her face, she looked up quickly to see Dumbledore once more standing in front of her. She felt embarrassed as she stood quickly to turn away, her body feeling heavy. 

"Aurora," Dumbledore says placing a hand on her shoulder, "Let's talk in my office."

The walk felt long and Aurora felt nothing. 

As Dumbledore and Aurora made their way into his office, Dumbledore moved silently around his desk to pat the phoenix that sat calmly on a perch before turning his attention to Aurora who was desperately trying to wipe her face. Watching Dumbledore, Aurora felt sorry that she was causing so much drama and it was only her first night at Hogwarts. Trying to sense his reaction to her dramatic burst she winces slightly as he exhales. 

"Tell me what happened?" Dumbledore questions looking from Aurora to a hidden cabinet, "Why are you so upset?"

Aurora felt her palms begin to sweat as the tears started to fall again from her eyes, "I...I tried to be friendly," Aurora pulled at her tie as she tried to keep her words from sounding muddled with her tears. "I knew he would be rude, maybe even cruel...But the feelings I had while talking to him..."

Dumbledore watched silently as Aurora wiped again at her face, she was struggling to figure out how to explain without sounding crazy.

"When he spoke to me...He belittled me into a nobody," Aurora mumbles out as she tries to calm herself, "And usually that wouldn't be something I would feel upset about, I mean I would rather be a nobody!"

Aurora glanced up to see Dumbledore observing her quietly as she stood in front of him, his face showing no reaction, good or bad. Taking his silence as his way of pushing her to speak, Aurora's eyes drop as she whispers.

"I felt angry that no one knew about my true identity," Aurora's shoulders slump as she speaks, "I felt angry that if they only knew about my real father, they would treat me different!"

Aurora couldn't look up as she spoke, this feeling she felt was something she didn't want to ever feel and the fact that it was the first day and it already happened she couldn't take it. Aurora's eyes were glued to her hands as she picked at her nails, she felt disgusted in herself. As she let the tears fall, her head snaps up quickly as Dumbledore's hands fall onto her shoulders. 

"It's not a crime to feel like this," Dumbledore says looking into Aurora's eyes as she just shakes her head.

"It's not right! I don't want anything to do with him! I don't want to be known as his daughter," Aurora spits out angrily as she can only watch Dumbledore continues to watch her, "For the first time, I wanted to grab someone by their collar and yell in their face that my father was Voldemort!"

Aurora pushes her arms up so that Dumbledore's fall against his side, she began to step back as she felt her body shake. She never thought that these words would leave her mouth and she felt her legs go weak before falling to her knees. She sat there for some time, crying and screaming for as long as Dumbledore let her. Once she felt like she had no more tears to cry, Dumbledore moves to sit at the stairs opposite Aurora and he begins to fiddle with his beard.

"Maybe you should tell someone about him," Dumbledore says intrigued with the thought of what he was saying.

"What? Are you crazy?"

Dumbledore smiles before moving his hands to his knees, "Crazy? Maybe, but as you said, you want to tell someone about your father."

Aurora looks up confused by Dumbledore once more, "I can't...If anyone found out...I would be despised by everyone! I would be a freak!" 

"Maybe or maybe you could speak to a few who are well equipped to understand your situation," Dumbledore questions standing up to move towards a painting on his wall. Aurora felt uneasy and without warning she found herself on her feet and moving towards Dumbledore.

"Who do you mean?" Aurora asks quickly trying to get Dumbledore's attention as she watches him whisper something to the painting, "Dumbledore? Who? I'm not ready!"

Watching Dumbledore turn slowly to face Aurora, she felt the colour drain from her face as the man in the painting disappears to fetch the person or people Dumbledore asked for. She felt scared and as she took a step back she watched as Dumbledore straightened his cloak.

"Let yourself be open to the thought of sharing your pain," Dumbledore whispers as he moves past Aurora to sit at his desk, "Allowing others in might be the way you succeed at being more than the blood that runs through veins."

Aurora winces at his comment as she glances back at the door to Dumbledore's office, she was scared and frustrated but somehow she already knew who was going to walk through that door.


	4. The Golden Trio

Time seemed to slow down as Aurora stood quietly listening to the clock tick, her mind racing with the possibilities of what was to come. Her body felt paralysed as she could only watch the door and wait, the pain she felt was now swapped with the fear of the unknown.

Pulling and flatting her robes gently against her body, her eyes lock onto the door handle as the sound of voices are heard from the other side. Aurora's heart started to beat faster as the door was pushed forward to reveal the golden trio, her eyes widening as she made sure to turn back to Dumbledore with a frustrated exhale. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood just as awkwardly as Aurora in the door as Dumbledore moved from his desk to welcome them to his office. Harry seemed happy to see Dumbledore, keeping his eyes on him as they spoke quietly together before patting him gently on the shoulder. The trio spent a moment with Dumbledore before Aurora felt the focus fall on her, she rubbed her hands together slightly as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore says watching the reactions of all before him, "Lets keep introductions short for now. Harry, Ron and Hermione, this is Aurora."

The trio turn for the first time to properly acknowledge Aurora who was standing more nervously than she wished. They smiled and all spoke a quick hello as Aurora smiled slightly, glancing at the group in front of her. Dumbledore smiles at the awkward introduction before moving to stand beside Aurora, placing his hand on her shoulder for support or possibly encouragement. 

"What did you need to speak to us about Professor," Hermione questions confidently taking charge of the situation as the boys beside her couldn't help but to just watch curiously, "Is everything alright?"

Dumbledore chuckles softly at Hermione before looking down towards Aurora, "Is everything alright...well I am not sure I can be the judge of that."

"I'm confused sir.." Hermione says looking from Dumbledore to Aurora suspiciously.

As Dumbledore goes to speak once more, Aurora turns quickly to place her hand onto his allowing him to see that she wanted to try to be the one to explain what was happening and why the trio was called to his office. Smiling at Aurora, Dumbledore removes his hand from her shoulder before turning to face the fire. 

Aurora exhales slowly as Hermione turns her attention on her now, "The reason you were asked to come here tonight was because of me."

"Because of you?" Ron mutters out loudly as his brows burrow in confusion, "You aren't going to tell us something insane right..like you are related to Harry or something?"

Harry only can shove Ron from behind Hermione to shut him up as Aurora begins to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. The trio in front of her were now starting to look worried as Aurora can only smile slightly.

"I'm not related to Harry," Aurora mumbles out with a short laugh, "My situation is a little more difficult than that."

"More difficult? What is this all about?" Harry's voice breaks the short silence as Aurora turns to look at Harry directly, her eyes stinging. 

Taking once last deep breath and a quick look at Dumbledore who was still facing the fire, Aurora calms herself before opening up to the trio before her. 

"My father," Aurora begins to say as she watches the eyes in front of her filled with confusion, "Is Voldemort."

"Wait," Harry questions tense with confusion as he looks to Dumbledore, "I don't think I heard you correctly? Your father is.."

"Voldemort, yes."

"This is ridiculous right?" Ron asks looking at his friends for some sign of this being all a joke.

"She's not lying, if that's what you are wondering," Dumbledore says still facing the fire, one hand placed on the cool stone that surrounds it, "Let her explain."

"But I recall overhearing you have muggle parents?" Hermione says a little less confident as she watches Aurora even more closely now. 

Aurora tucks her hair behind her ears as she rocks slightly on her heels, "When I was born my mother wanted to protect me from Voldemort...so she gave me up to a muggle family who were aware of the magical world."

Hermione crosses her arms gently against her chest as she turns to see Harry take a step forward. Aurora watched carefully as Harry tried to see her more clearly, his eyes cautiously keeping her in his sight while he did. 

"So what does this mean?" Harry questions as Aurora tenses at his stare, "Are you a risk to Hogwarts? To me?" 

"No! Of course not!" Aurora stutters out quickly as Harry leans back at her response, "I'm nothing like him! I hate him just as much as you do."

Harry turns to glance at Hermione and Ron who both were confused at the situation, his mind blank as he looks back at Aurora and then to Dumbledore. 

"Why did we need to know this Professor?" Harry asks Dumbledore directly as Aurora can only but stand and observe.

"I believe that this isn't a coincidence Harry," Dumbledore says turning to face Harry as he moves towards Aurora, "I think it was fate that you and Aurora were brought together, I think you were meant to find each other."

"Sir, isn't this a huge risk?" Hermione butts in quickly not looking at Aurora this time, "What if she-"

"Stop it!" Aurora calls out moving slightly towards Hermione, "I promise you I have nothing to do with him nor will I ever. He is vile and terrible and deserves nothing but to die."

Aurora moves back so that the trio were now fully in front of her, their eyes locked with hers as she straightens up to show she was telling the truth. She could feel and understand the worry they were feeling and she knew it would take time for them to accept her. 

"I know...I know you are worried," Aurora says holding out her hand, "If my promise doesn't mean anything to you, I can make an unbreakable bond. I never wanted to tell anyone about him, but I know I will deal better with at least someone knowing." 

"Aurora?" Dumbledore questions looking at her outreached hand towards the trio in front of her. 

"Why us?" Harry and Ron say almost at the same time, not taking their eyes off Aurora as she can only smile awkwardly.

"I didn't get that choice," Aurora says looking up at Dumbledore before returning her eyes to the trio, "Maybe Dumbledore is right...Maybe we were meant to be friends and honestly, I could use someone on my side."

"Honestly," Hermione says looking at Aurora's hand still outreached to them, "I don't know if we can truly trust you for the moment...But I don't think it would be fair on us to judge you based on who your father is."

"Thank you Hermione."

"That doesn't mean this is okay," Hermione says firmly as she gently pushes Aurora's hand down, "It'll take time for us all to wrap our heads around this but for now we can see what happens."

Harry seemed more quiet than Aurora hoped, she wished he had more to say about the situation but she just felt happy knowing the trio were going to try and give her the benefit of the doubt. Exhaling slightly, Aurora turns as Dumbledore chuckles at the events folding out in front of him. She watched awkwardly as Dumbledore turns to face the trio who seemed like they wanted to leave to figure out the news they had just been told. 

"I appreciate you all for opening up to the idea of everything that is unfolding tonight," Dumbledore says as Aurora feels hidden behind him, "I truly believe that Aurora has a good heart, so I want you to be open minded about everything that starts to happen."

The trio stand quietly as Dumbledore places a hand on Harry and Ron's shoulders locking them into his view, "Give her a chance."

As Dumbledore removes his hands, Harry slightly glances around to see Aurora looking at her feet. Moving around Dumbledore awkwardly, Harry stops a little to close to Aurora making her look up and tense.

"This year is already looking to be crazy for me with Sirius Black trying to kill me," Harry says with an awkward smile, "So, I don't think having you around can make anything worse."

"Uh.." Aurora mutters out awkwardly as Ron places a hand on Harry's shoulder pulling himself into view.

"Harry just means that he has other things on his plate," Ron responds seeing Aurora's face, "We heard you were really experienced, so maybe you will be helpful as a friend."

Aurora can only smile as the boys in front of her try to make the situation they all found themselves in less awkward, as she smiled the boys slightly returned it before Hermione walked closer to show that she was also wanting to make things work.

"I'm sorry our first meeting had to be like this," Hermione says tucking her hair behind her ears slightly, "I look forward to getting to know you."

After the conversation died down and after Aurora was able to speak more freely with the trio, Dumbledore sent them to the Gryffindor common room as it was way past curfew. As Aurora began to collect herself to return to the Slytherin common room, Dumbledore stopped her once last time.

"They will be good friends to have," Dumbledore says leading Aurora to the door, "But remember that you are in Slytherin to help Draco. It might be hard to be friends with them if you are trying to stay on Draco's good side."

"But," Aurora questions furrowing her brows as she turns to Dumbledore, "What was the point of tonight if I wasn't going to be friends with them."

"Friend's don't always have to be in plain sight," Dumbledore whispers as he pushes the door open, "Allow them to support and encourage you without them knowing about my request."

"Right, goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Aurora."

As the door shut quietly behind her, Aurora's mind seemed blank as she managed her way through the halls to the Slytherin common room. As she found herself at the hidden entrance, she could only think of what she had to do next and not about the fact the 'golden trio' knew her little secret. Speaking the password confidently, the entrance appeared and Aurora made her way inside. As she walked quickly towards the door to the girls dorm, Aurora doesn't notice Draco sitting quietly on the couch by the fire until he speaks.

"My, my...aren't you late coming back to the common room," Draco says pushing off the couch to lean his arms against his knees smugly, "Up to no good?"

Aurora's heart beat quickened as her eyes locked with Draco's, she exhaled quietly as she continued to move towards the dorm. As she continued to walk past, Draco stood up and quickly made his way to block her frustrated with being ignored. 

"Hey," Draco mutters out a little more annoyed, "I'm talking to you."

"Can't this wait until the morning," Aurora whispers frustrated and tired, wishing she could just go to sleep, "I've had a really shitty night."

"How sad," Draco says with a short laugh, "but I want to talk, so let's talk."

Aurora scowls at Draco's response and watches as he sits against the couches arm, pulling his wand out as if to scare her, Aurora rolls her eyes before pulling out her own wand and putting it up to Draco's face. Taken back by Aurora's action, Draco stands quickly with a furrow of his brow while gripping his wand a little tighter.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I?" Aurora says mocking Draco as she looks at his wand in his hand, "You got your wand out first, it's only fair I play by your rules Draco."

"You," Draco says angrily as Aurora drops her hand and places it in her robes.

"I'm sorry," Aurora mutters out before passing Draco to continue to the dorm, "Let's fight tomorrow morning, okay?"

As she speaks her final words while placing her hands against the dorm room door, Aurora turns back to see Draco watching her with a look she hadn't seen before. Gritting her teeth, she makes her way inside before firmly shutting the door behind her. Leaning against the door for a moment, Aurora can only think of how she was supposed to help Draco when she can barely spend a second with him before they argue. Suddenly the tiredness hit Aurora as she made her way to undress for bed, scanning over the other girls already passed out, she sighs while thinking of what was to come. 

Throwing back her sheets and climbing into bed, Aurora turns to look out the window of the dorm that showed the darkness of the black lake. Watching the darkness slowly consume her, she feels herself drift to sleep, thinking of Draco.


End file.
